Kingdom Hearts: Cash By Check
by Anonymous Eyes of Dormant Sins
Summary: This is an alternate scene of Terra & Aqua being tested in the Mark of Mastery. Terra & Aqua, finally the day has come to claim their rightful title. Competing and teaming up with one another, only one can be the true keyblade master. They slain the darken lights and this...is where it alternates; trail two. Minor mature sayings; though I'm pretty sure rated T is just right. 1-Shot


Terra and Aqua clash keys in the second and last trail of the Mark of Mastery. The two assiduous masters observes the match in high def.

Xehanort – Your students fights well.

Eraqus- I can feel the determination from them both.

Xehanort- Like your determination to win chess.

Eraqus- Don't turn the mirror. Your slick behind used chicanery, and won.

Xehanort- Oh really? Blinding me with light and turning the chess table wasn't me. Put that spot light back on you lighty.

Eraqus- Drop the subject.

Xehanort- That was real low. Using a reflector to blind my old ass.

Eraqus- Dammit you deserved it!

Ven was laughing under his breath, making sure the wranglers don't notice; but they did.

Eraqus- What's hilarious?

Xehanort- What's the joke of the day?

Ven- Umm...well...uhhh...you see...  
Xehanort- Trivial!

Eraqus- Keep your eyes on the prize.[pointing at the fight]  
Terra- OWWWWWWWWW!

The unexpected yell clutches everyone's attention immediately. Terra was laying on the ground holding his pride with dark aura over his hands.

Aqua- Sorry master.[bows down to show her respect to the two masters.]

Eraqus- There's no need for apology.

Xehanort smirks at the dark aura.

Xehanort- You see that?[pointing and glaring at darkness]

Eraqus- Darkness?! Trail over!

The two masters left their pupils in sorrow to deliberate the ultimatum.

Xehanort- He needs to be in check.

Eraqus- He always been some sort of black sleep. I can teach him over and over to stay in check, but he lacks abstinence. He failed me.

Xehanort- What about Aqua?

Eraqus- She a respectable woman with laudable skills. The only thing that's disappointing is attacking below the belt.

Xehanort- Check this out, she had no choice. Terra would have perish the poor soul if she attacked above. Hitting the darkened groin calms darkness down.

Eraqus- But the fact...  
Xehanort- Fuck excuses for the moment! This is what I don't get, you come up with excuses. Your too raveled in letting them go. What can they learn being stuck here?

Eraqus- They are like my sons and daughter. You know, you teach them for so long, they become a part your heart. You care about them like nurses for wounded veterans.

Xehanort- Well that's you. Parents let their youngsters go you hear? They don't keep the bird in the cage; their feathers too damn bright. They want their house a little dim you hear?

Eraqus- Yeah I guess. Well let's go tell them.

The two masters return with serious visages. Their prospects assumes their positions like soldiers to their commander.

Eraqus- "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all."

Terra- But she hit my balls master!

Aqua sighs.

Xehanort- She had no choice young man.

Terra- Yes the fuck...  
Xehanort- Young blood, check your tongue.

Eraqus- I don't want to hear about your whining excuse. Your obligations for power is crucial! Obsessed for Power means greed, greed means slaughter, slaughter means beckoning to darkness, and darkness means death. It's imperative that this stays in your hard rock skull.

Terra- Yea master.[rolls his eyes]

Xehanort- Yea master?! Young blood, you better be lucky I ain't hosting this exam; you just opened a can of whoop ass! Your teeth would answer before a little letter came out! Where's your prestige?!

Terra- Sorry masters.[bows to them. He turns and tromps away]

Eraqus- Where do you think you think you're going?

The livid pupil ignores him and keeps walking.

Xehanort- TURN YOUR ASS AROUND NOW!

Terra frantically runs back in fear.

Xehanort- See what I mean Eraqus? If I had this bitch on host, this man will have no teeth and no ass! 'Cause I would've beaten it down!

Eraqus- That's why you're a mere guest; to harm no one. "Aqua, as our newest keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge." With that said, let me teach the crucial element; "Cash the Check." It's highly imperative that you know this element. It will lead you through every, single, circumstance you come across. This is a one day teaching for I will never teach it again. So if you forget, very well, it wasn't that important to you. Let's begin. Aqua, the only way to cash the check is if you keep Terra in check at all costs.

Xehanort- "By any means necessary."

Aqua- Ummm, y'all serious?[looks askance at her master.] That's snitching right?

Eraqus- No. It means Terra's darkside must have a lock on it. The only way to lock it up is to keep him in constant check. Cashing it means report it to us. Check means punish him. That will make you a profound person.

Terra and Aqua had blank visages.

Xehanort- Need more definition? How about examples? If he goes out-of-bounds, put him in check. If he goes off, thinking he's a drag-queen, put him in check.

Terra gets infuriation.

Xehanort- If he tries to attack, put him on check. If he goes gay, put him on check. If he uses the computer just to watch porn, put him on check. If he begins to insult your life and family, put him on check. If he treats you like some subordinate, put him on check. If he goes off like Yami, put him on check. If he criticizes any writer especially the one that wrote this, really put his ass on check! Make it big and painful too.

Terra- WE GOT THE GOT-DAMN MESSAGE! CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT IT YOUR CANTANKEROUS, WRETCHED ASS UP!

Xehanort- Put him on check lass.

Aqua- H...how?[shaking anxiously from how Terra was glaring at her.]

Terra- I fucking dare your pussy juice ass!

Master Eraqus made some movements with his hands. She uncontrollably bashes Terra's balls with the tip of her keyblade. He drops down like a fallen soldier, groaning and holding his balls tightly.

Xehanort- Now that's an impressive way to put him on check. Better be lucky it wasn't me; your ass would've had a blue hot-dog! Now cash the deed.

Auqa- Ummm...well he went off. S...so, I put him in check.[gives a slight smile.]

Ven was having a ball, receiving great hilarity from all of this.

Ven- Yo! Terra, Don't bite the hand that feeds you! PAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!  
Eraqus- Precisely. Since you don't want to be a proper keyblade master, you are hereby exiled away from this world. You shall leave tomorrow.

Terra – Fine! Exile these nuts!

Aqua- I'm sorry Terra.

Terra- Fuck you! Teacher's bitch!

Aqua axe kicks her insulter's head.

Aqua- He called me by my name master.

Eraqus and Xehanort- Impressive!

Eraqus - You're a profound woman! It's been an honor to teach you the art of the heart; you too Ventus.

Xehanort- You want some more examples or you're straight?

Aqua- I need a couple more.

Xehanort- Ah, my kind of lass. You're my favorite pupil now. Well, if his eyes changes color, put his ass in check...

And he goes on and on for twenty-four hours.

* * *

Citation Resources

Master Eraqus quotes from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Master Xehanort's Quote from Malcom X


End file.
